


Refreshing the soul

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Catholic, F/F, Femslash, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Mac & Concetta in love
Relationships: Concetta Fabrizzi/Elizabeth MacMillan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	Refreshing the soul

Dot and Concetta prayed with their rosaries like good girls while Mac, the lapsed Catholic lounging in the armchair, examined her own one, her grandmother's, given to her in the hopes that she would return to the fold. Mac had no intention of being devout in the name of religion, having done it the first time round, she refused to get sucked into it again. She wouldn't prevent Concetta from drawing comfort from it though.

Dot approved of the demure Italian widow and enjoyed her company. Dot often felt an island unto herself when expressing her thoughts when they were coloured by the bible and was glad of Concetta's pleasant comprehension. She was glad that the poor woman was sharing lodgings with Dr MacMillan. Such genteel companionship for the rough and ready doctor, she thought. Opposites attract and all that.

'I'll just get my needlework.'

Concetta took the opportunity to sneak over to the doctor to steal a quick kiss before Dot returned. Jane was fast asleep upstairs and didn't need three people watching over her but it was cosy in Phryne Fisher's living room and why not enjoy the space when it was freely given?

'Now that you're finished with the spiritual, how about we schedule in some more earthly pleasures for later?' Murmured Mac, brushing her finger over her lover's lips. Concetta's posture said _not now_ but her eyes were saying _take me_. Her breath was quickening.

'We can stay the night. Phryne won't mind.'

'Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take advantage of her hospitality' fluttered Concetta anxiously.

'Don't you worry. There are plenty of rooms to go round.'

Concetta drew away as Mr Butler appeared with the refreshments, discreet as always. Mac sipped and wished it was accompanied by a slosh of gin but refrained from saying anything. The evening was spent quietly and leisurely with the radio, sewing and reading.

'What will you be doing tomorrow?' Dot asked.

Mac groaned.

'Seeing my mother.'

'Oh she can't be that bad.'

'She's still praying for me to find a husband.'

Dot smiled and Concetta chuckled. She knew why this particular prayer wouldn't be granted by the almighty. Surely He had more pressing prayers to grant. She liked Mac's mother. It had taken her a while to start to understand Mrs MacMillan's Scottish brogue but she was getting the hang of it.

'How nice. A good Catholic friend to drag you to church' her mother had said the first time she had met Concetta. Mac rolled her eyes and explained that she didn't attend church anymore.

'Stop rolling your eyes, it's a most unladylike gesture' rebuked her mother. Rosemary MacMillan still cared just an inch about her daughter's marriage material although which each passing year, the chances were getting fainter than a fairy's conscience. Of course she was proud of her only daughter's achievements but it didn't seem natural, a woman all consumed by work. Once she had attained her scholarship, she'd raced ahead and left them in the dust.

'I really couldn't care less about being ladylike' her daughter replied.

Rosemary sighed.

'Why can't you be more like your friend? Look at her, dressed appropriately and so feminine. And such beautiful manners. I don't know where you get your bad language from.'

Concetta and Mac exchanged glances. They did.

'I'm surprised that you haven't remarried by now' Rosemary remarked to her daughter's friend. 'I understood that's quite common in your community.'

'Well I would have been if I hadn't refused. My marriage was not a success and I defied my grandfather's and brother's wishes to marry a man of the same calibre. That is why I have been disowned' explained Concetta. Rosemary clucked.

'Disgraceful behaviour. Sometimes men just aren't worth the trouble.'

Concetta and Mac exchanged another glance and smiled. They certainly knew that. They hoped that memories of the night before weren't etched in their expressions to give them away.

_Mac hoped that they were being quiet enough frolicking in the spare room but she couldn't resist a cheeky slap to that shapely backside. Concetta's squeal was muffled in the pillow but her sigh of contentment was glorious. She rolled over and pulled the other woman down in a searing kiss, sliding her fingers inbetween the doctor's legs. A suitable woman during the day she certainly was but considerably naughtier between the sheets. Just the way Mac liked her._

'Well you can come to church with me whenever you want' said Rosemary, patting Concetta's hand. She did wonder about her daughter's house mate, so much younger and so utterly different from Elizabeth's wild crude ways but the woman was a delight. Charming and diplomatic, she suited entertaining and Rosemary could picture her in the Italian restaurant she used to work in. A shame her family threw her out and she must be missing her own people badly but her new job as receptionist in the hospital seemed good for her. She was starting to get used to all the Italian food that she ate when she visited. The cottage seemed just right with the two of them in it.

Concetta accepted gratefully, restoring Rosemary's faith in there still being some good Catholic women out there.

'You'll make someone else a good wife one day' she promised.

Concetta smiled. She already was, all but in law. She caught the twinkle in Mac's eye and struggled not to laugh.

'Make sure you stay friends with her' Rosemary told her daughter at the door. 'She'll keep you on the straight and narrow, sensible lady like her.'

Mac schooled her features into a polite smile. She promised, with her fingers metaphorically crossed. Sensible she may be but Concetta was turning out to be anything but straight. Most conveniently, for the good doctor.


End file.
